


this feeling (please, don't let me ruin it)

by raleighocean



Series: An Original Horror Story [18]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: 2021, F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighocean/pseuds/raleighocean
Summary: Audrey needed someone capable of grounding her, of getting her out of the fairy tale-esque thoughts she always lived on, and all of that came in the form of Danielle, who was the other side of the spectrum and perfect for her.
Relationships: Audrey Tindall/Original Character(s)
Series: An Original Horror Story [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305791





	this feeling (please, don't let me ruin it)

In those big romantic movies, there's always a path that the plot follows. 

Said path is pretty easy to get, you know, overall when the characters meet and you can see that they both are going to end up together after three quarters into the movie. After one kiss, many of them even lead to this idealistic way of them having a magic first time that wraps everything so nicely that it's gross at times.

Audrey always wanted those nice yet gross things, she was a romantic at heart and whoever that knew her enough knew that. She had had it a few times in her forty-one years: the little by little built career, the fairy tale-ish wedding, the tooth rotting romance, the passionate lovers, the ultimate cliché plot twist of a Christmas movie even. Audrey many times avoided the trauma, her therapist helped her through it, yes, but she actively tried on a daily basis to not think about it and that's why she found herself dwelling in the nice things more often than not. Five years training to keep living, to try and have a normal life, and she was getting there.

Because Audrey was the best at doing that: following the path of the movie that was her life.

However it caught her off guard every time when things took a different twist. And I'm not talking about a bad hair day or whatever similar, it was fully a glitch on the path she was walking on.

Per example, she thought everything was fine a couple years ago and then, all of a sudden, Billie made the worst mistake of her whole life by almost letting go the love of her life. Well, that was more like a massive virus, a scary one none wanted to think about anymore, but a more mild one could be the surprise that was meeting Danna again, a past lover, and getting her to be introduced as the cousin of two people she loved and cherished with her dear life.

Or like today, in which her current  _ girlfriend _ was waiting for her right outside Billie and Dara's apartment, her back resting against her car, sunglasses on and a little smile that, for Audrey, screamed 'surprised!' in every possible way.

"Danielle! What are you doing here?" Audrey felt her chest full of tiny fireworks when she jogged towards the tall woman that was waiting for her. "I thought you'd be busy all day."

"The case I was working in was handed out to another lawyer, so any possible workload is now the problem of another guy," Danielle shrugged a bit but leant so Audrey could circle her neck with her arms, hugging a bit awkwardly like that. "I thought of giving you a surprise, we can...I don't know, go eat somewhere or go home to spend the afternoon? You name it, you have it."

" _ ¡Ya vino el príncipe encantador! _ " Dara's voice sounded from the rail, pure and genuine fun in her words that caught her oldest cousin's attention. "Want some tea before leaving Dani!?"

" _ ¿Eso qué es lo que te hace a ti entonces, prima? _ " Audrey saw Dani's face lightening up upon seeing Dara and she couldn't help but smile as well, because Billie was right behind her wife a second later. "And you know I hate tea!"

"It makes me the amazing enchantress that got the queen of hearts to fall in love, of course!" Audrey shook her head with Dara's dramatics, still happy to see her in a good mood after several days, and she could see how Dani rolled her eyes thanks to the not so opaque sunglasses. "And of course I know you hate it, I suggested it so you two lovebirds could go away faster!"

Billie hugged Dara from behind, kissing her shoulder first and then her neck, and Audrey knew they should leave before it got heated...for the married couple. 

She waved her best friends goodbye and got in the car after giving Danielle a kiss in the cheek, trying to come up with something to do while her girlfriend gave her cousin some last words for the day. Audrey's eyes went to the backseat just to find it empty and when Danielle was settled behind the wheel, her curiosity jumped the second the car started to move out of the parking lot.

"Where's Damien?"

Ah, that was another...glitch, as to speak, in her path. 

Out of the many options in the world, Audrey landed herself into dating a,  _ now _ , divorced mother of a teenage girl. She didn't expect at all that plot twist, but she was finding herself... comfortable with it, little by little. Damien, light brown eyes and dark hair like her mother, was polite even being in  _ that  _ age and, if at the beginning Audrey walked around her in tiptoes, she felt that they were even starting to bond over the silliest things.

"Making a group project with some classmates. Texted me they were thinking about getting dinner and all afterwards, so that means we have the house free until she gives me a call to go pick her up," Audrey could discern a bit of mischief in Danielle's voice, a little hint similar to Dara or Danna's. "Jesus, I sounded as if I was eighteen again, didn't I?"

"A bit, but let me tell you it's really exciting the promise of finally finishing our shitty yet marvelous favourite show, darling," Danielle smiled sideways, taking a right, when Audrey said that. "The final dream, all the popcorn for us."

_ Our _ .  _ Us. _

It rolled in Audrey's tongue so sweet and good that it warmed her whole body during the rest of the short trip. It also made her feel genuinely good, because Danielle's response was to chuckle first and then let out a dreamy sigh. 

They were taking baby steps, only two months in their relationship that they were, so many times their dates were simple things like that. Or Audrey stealing Danielle from her job around lunchtime or Danielle passing by Audrey's attic to give her a kiss and talk a bit before heading home for the day, or even spending some weekends together in Danielle's house. 

But sometimes Audrey wanted to go a bit further.

Did they make out? Heavily, several times.

Did they almost make it to the home run? A couple times, but there was always something interrupting them. 

One time being Damien coming home that ended with Danielle on the floor, trying to stop a bloody nose because Audrey hit her in the rush of not getting caught; and the other time a big emergency at work for Dani, who angrily drove herself to the office in pajamas with her blazer on and came back to a sleepy Audrey who dealt with feeding herself and Damien by ordering take out.

Billie straight up laughed at her when she told her, saying karma was finally getting to her for all the times she interrupted them - as in Audrey walking in on Billie and Dara.

"Were you having fun with them?" Dani brought Audrey back to Earth almost shyly. "I'm sorry if I...imposed in some way."

"Hmm?" It took Audrey a couple of seconds to actually get what her girlfriend was saying with that. "Oh, no, we were just hanging out. Billie came back this morning from filming after a week or so and Dara took the day off, so it was mostly catching up," Audrey placed her hand for a second in Danielle's arm and then took it back to her own lap. "Also, you weren't imposing at all sweetheart, in fact, you kind of saved me."

"Saved you? How come?" Danielle laughed with that, taking the last left towards her house.

"Sometimes I forget that you aren't well versed on their dynamics," Audrey sighed a bit while Dani pulled over in her garage and waited until the door was closed, engine off, to lean a bit. "So let's say that…"

Danielle needed two glasses of cold water to make her blush go away completely after Audrey explained her said dynamics in an understable yet surface level way. And she didn't even get to hear the whole thing, brushing Audrey off - who at that point was finding it impossible to hold her laugh - before she could add some funny stories, saying loudly that it was too much information.

Nonetheless, aside from this short impasse, Audrey started to forget her friends for a bit in order to finally fully enjoy her girlfriend's presence now that she had it all for herself.

"But now for real, you didn't impose, I loved the surprise," Audrey smiled at Danielle, getting closer to her and wrapping her arms around her waist, getting a soft caress in the cheek from the taller woman. "I really like when your spontaneous side jumps out."

Because everyone knew that Danielle was a heavy planner and it was easier to make a dog talk than having her doing something out of her routines.

"My regular side is in several panic attacks but I don't care today," Danielle passed her left arm over Audrey's shoulders and leant to peck her lips. "I burnt too many brain cells these past weeks, so for once I'm glad is over."

Audrey wanted more than a simple peck of lips.

Her hand went to stop Dani to move further, bringing her face back so she could get a longer kiss. Indulging was easy and Audrey smiled upon tasting Danielle's chapstick, because she gifted her that one.

"I’ve missed you," she whispered ever so soft, still eyes closed, and then Audrey looked up to Danielle. “All of you, even the missing brain cells.”

“I've missed you too," Dani smiled shyly at Audrey, a hand cupping her cheek in response before she pressed another kiss to her lips, slow and sweet that only made Audrey want more and more. "I'm sorry I made you miss me."

"Shh, don't apologize, you were out there saving someone's world," it made them both laugh but Audrey didn't pull away from the hug, clinging onto her girlfriend. "The important thing is that we're now together and I can give you all the kisses I have in store for you."

Audrey, in that very same moment, sensed a new glitch about to break her path. Not because Danielle got uncomfortable or something with her last words, but because they were met with a pureness that only love could convey. 

If this was a romantic movie, once again, the moment would've been adorned with a nice night date, maybe some flowers, maybe Dani driving her home and Audrey asking if she wanted to come in, offering coffee so they could have a little more time together. Then it would have happened, a first kiss that was both sweet and gentle, then a wandering hand, then maybe Audrey would move to her girlfriend's lap and from then on it would've finally happened.

But there, in her real life, things didn't work that way.

To begin with, it was around four. Second thing was that they were standing in Danielle's kitchen, kissing again while Audrey felt how her girlfriend just pressed her a little more against the counter. For the third place, there wasn't any music playing in the background or something, only the comfortable quietness in the house enveloping them. And fourth and last, they literally forgot that they were supposed to get lunch and watch their favourite show because now all Audrey could think about was the massive need of not letting go of kissing Danielle.

It didn't help her - their - case that her girlfriend went a bit lower with her hands, getting a good grip of her thighs so she could lift her. Audrey giggled against the kiss, helping Danielle by jumping a bit before being sat at the counter.

“So,” Audrey couldn’t get her hands off from Danielle, holding her closer by cradling her face and kissing her cheeks, her lips, over the little mole in the tip of her nose. “I won’t tell Damien we’re gonna order pizza for lunch if you don’t, what about that?”

“My lips are sealed,” Audrey giggled at that, gaining a reward kiss to formalize the promise, and opened her legs a bit better so Danielle could comfortably fit there, both hands resting in either side of Audrey over the counter and leaving her closer to the actress. “Can we have it half and half?”

“Anything the queen wants,” Dani merely whispered that before pressing her lips to Audrey’s in a new kiss, Audrey hugging her loosely by the neck and deepening the kiss. “The queen gets it.”

It could be that those last words kicked her harder than she thought, or maybe that when Danielle leant to pick up the wireless phone she also left a kiss to her neck and stayed in her arms; but either way it sent something stronger into the tiny fire growing in Audrey’s stomach that made her take Danielle’s hand before she reached for the phone.

“That was a quick change of mind,” Danielle chuckled but didn’t fight Audrey to take her hand back, in fact, she moved them to her lips, kissing each finger with love and giving Audrey time to talk. “Chinese then?”

“No, Dani, I,” and now why was it so hard to speak? Maybe it was because Danielle was looking her right in the eye, with those beautiful light brown eyes of hers that were so deep yet clouded too many times. “Pizza is okay, it’s just...I want you...first.”

And there it was, the glitch, rampaging like a fiery forest fire with Audrey not knowing what to do but wait and see how it w-

Audrey’s entire train of thought was stopped by Danielle.

She pulled her out of any daydreaming narrative that was going on inside her head by pulling her into a new kiss, not only because they had like five minutes without kissing but also because Danielle never kissed her like that before. The kiss itself brought her back to Earth with such a strong pull that Audrey had to brace herself by hugging Danielle tighter if possible.

All of that while Danielle’s hands went to her thighs first and then circled her waist to pull her out of the counter, and Audrey couldn’t be so proud to say it didn’t get a reaction out of her. 

A moan drowned against a low, delighted, chuckle.

For a second they stayed like that, because Danielle was strong enough to hold her up for longer than expected, and then her feet were on the floor again. But her arms weren’t off Dani immediately, not until she gave her a squeeze with both hands to her sides that made her giggle and let go enough for Dani to take her hand.

She felt eons younger just by that, because for once in years she wasn’t thinking or even over thinking, and when her back met the wall by the stairs for some wonderful seconds, Audrey just beamed with happiness. It wasn’t harsh the way they were moving, not even touching each other or kissing, it felt right and Audrey let herself indulge the second she pulled Dani’s hand to hurry upstairs and Dani had to take off her heels because, yeah, she can totally lift a grown woman and run around in those damned heels for the whole day but she needs them off before running up the stairs.

For such an important moment, everything was so lighthearted that who cared anyway but them two? Their moment, their unwritten rules, only for them to enjoy and know.

The little trip from the stairs to the room went by like a flash and Audrey’s hands were already helping Danielle out of her blazer, which landed with a heavy thud on the floor. Audrey’s skirt and t-shirt were off, they were sure Danielle’s beautiful patterned shirt had a ripped button, but they were laughing in between breathtaking kisses and wandering hands that were pressing in the right places.

And when Audrey was the one lying in bed, her legs wrapped around Danielle’s hips, she finally saw her girlfriend in all her glory while she finished removing her shirt.

Her hand went directly to Danielle’s stomach, as if she was making sure this wasn’t a dream and once she withdrew her hand she would meet with tattooed skin, and then her fingers danced down their way until that vertical line from under Danielle’s navel to her bikini line. How come there was always something scary in their skin? When Audrey met Danielle’s eyes, she was sure that her sweet lover was more scared suddenly than her, and that couldn’t be possible. Audrey wasn’t particularly strong, but she tried to meet again in a kiss and was helped, leaving her sitting for a second in Danielle’s lap.

“Beautiful,” whispered words coming from all the love she had for the woman, getting a tiny whine that almost went unnoticed in response. Then she fell to the bed, Danielle still over her and being adamant on leaving a path of kisses down her neck. “Lovely.”

“You’re one to talk,” Danielle was going down further and Audrey moaned a bit louder when she left a love bite in her belly, the fire spreading faster. 

Audrey closed her eyes upon feeling Danielle leaving tiny kisses down her legs at the same time she took off her underwear. Moving up, Danielle only moved her hand to cup Audrey’s cheek, getting her to open her eyes. All she could focus at that exact moment was the way Danielle was fighting herself from not looking away, as if she was ashamed suddenly, but getting courageous as the seconds passed.

“Are you okay?” Audrey breathed, trying to clear her head a bit and regain some kind of control, her hands going to Danielle’s shoulders.

“Yeah, just a bit nervous, that’s all,” Danielle laughed a bit and pressed her forehead to Audrey’s before giving her a tiny peck on the lips. “I have a while without...you know, and even more from being with a woman.”

“Oh.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Audrey didn’t take that in count, at all, and it sent her a bit off the road. For years she had been used to people that weren’t shy, perfectly knew what to do, that lead her many more times that she lead them, and know...well, the idea of being the one leading was as scary as it could be for her girlfriend to have sex again with someone.

So she basically squared up by instinct, taking a deep breath that took Dani by surprise and allowed Audrey to flip them in bed, moaning the second she was on top upon feeling the brush from Dani’s pants against her. They totally forgot that but she was fast on accommodating herself between her legs and helped her out of them. 

Audrey never, since she met her six months ago, saw Dani so vulnerable.

There was a sweetness in the moment, because her hands went to hold Audrey by her hips once she was again over her, buckling lightly and getting a soft mewl out of her. Okay, she got this, thought Audrey while unhooking her bra and she chuckled when Dani looked away for a second.

“Look at me, darling,” Audrey took one of Dani’s hands to press it first to her stomach, then to one of her breasts, and Dani met her eyes, all blushed. “Do you trust in me?”

The question was met with a sincere tiny ‘yes’ that was unlike Danielle’s whole existence, always so put together and assertive, this almost leader-esque vibe that she could convey with a few moves or words.

But for Audrey was enough before taking the reins.

Danielle didn’t expect that Audrey’s gentleness would turn her on even worse than she already was, but it did and she was partly thankful for it. The other part of her that was trying to stay in control of the situation was going over all her experience, but it was hard to recall all her sexual life when the seventy-five percent of your body was going a thousand miles per second.

Seventeen years of being with her ex-husband were trying to be pushed behind by Audrey and her joined forces, all of that while a part of her was still scared shitless from ruining everything.

She felt her own fire, of course, it was consuming her in such a sweet and comfortable way that the great part of her that was there could only moan softly, mewl with every touch and kiss and get worse the second it was pretty obvious Audrey was ready to take it further. Danielle felt herself smile when Audrey started to move against her thigh and then something heavier settled in her chest.

It made her act by instinct, to hold Audrey by her hips and help her, which made everything much more pleasurable for both. They had moved from lying one on top of the other to a sitting position, Audrey hovering over Danielle and having better access to her neck which she busied herself in covering with kisses and love bites, and Dani felt a little bit awkward not being the one on top.

But she was handling it, okay? She loved being the one to feel Audrey’s weight over her, being able to kiss and touch where she wanted, and for all of that any awkwardness was completely worthy.

Even more when she felt bold enough to slip one of her hands in between her thigh and Audrey to help her reach the climax that she was seeking. Dani couldn’t help but giggle upon seeing how Audrey’s whole face was a mix of surprise and everything else, gaining a soft smack on the shoulder and a better kiss, tongues overall and a soft bite to Audrey’s lower lip that prompted more and more.

Maybe she should let that twenty-five percent of herself get lost for a day, completing what she truly wanted and letting herself not ruin the moment with a feeling for another time.

When Audrey climbed down from her climax, the first thing she did was to throw her head back against the mattress, heaving a bit in between soft laughter while realizing their heads were now at the feet of the bed. Somehow Danielle had managed to move them so she was the one over Audrey, fingering her to her orgasm in a way that left behind any nervousness she could have felt in the beginning.

“You’re perfect,” Audrey smiled a bit lazily when Dani started to kiss her tenderly, focusing on not leaving all her weight fall on her. “So perfect…”

“Sweet talker,” Audrey’s hands went to Dani’s cheeks, caressing over her cheekbones with love before pressing another kiss to her lips. “Less nervous, darling?”

“Much less,” Audrey could see in Dani’s eyes that she was telling the truth and her face had a soft expression on before she dipped in the crook of Audrey’s neck to rest and take in her scent with a deep sigh. “You good?”

Audrey’s answer for that was to hug Danielle closer to her if it was possible, closing her eyes and kissing the crown of her head, indulging a moment in the little bliss that was being together like that. Her fingers danced across Dani’s back, warm and soft skin under her fingertips and then she reached the clasp of her bra.

“I’ve never been better,” she played with it, not even close to opening it, and it elicited a hum from Danielle when she kept at it.

“You can take it off if you want,  _ ma chère. _ ”

To say that Audrey’s brain shut down with the little pet name, was an understatement. 

To say Danielle wasn’t surprised when Audrey flipped them taking in count each second it passed she left herself a bit more be over her, it was also another understatement.

But there she was, without her bra somehow and with Audrey on top of her, her hands a bit over her chest not sure what was going on or what to do with them now. Audrey, on her side of things, felt her head underwater and with a voice too similar to Billie on the very back joking about something that was getting foggier as she stared at the whole picture that was Danielle under her.

Black long hair spread over the sheets, flushed skin and plump lips from kissing too much. All those freckles in her skin accentuating her natural tan, then her breasts - and Audrey did notice for a second that they were bigger than those she was used to - and Audrey felt her last brain cell jumping in the fire.

“Can I have my turn now, darling?”

…

Watching Danielle sleeping that heavily was a blessing Audrey didn’t think she would actually see soon.

After making her come a second time, because the first one Audrey did manage to make both fall, it was pretty obvious that any battery she had was completely out. Dani got sleepy almost immediately and Audrey was the one to quickly do the aftercare because she was losing her, as dramatic as it sounded. Hanging on a tiny straw of luck, Audrey got Dani to get up and get her to the bathroom, clean themselves, make her take off her contacts and go back to the bed with a few more clothes items on.

The whole tiny routine got engraved like a dear memory in Audrey’s mind, to be fair.

Carefully, Audrey brushed a loose strand out of Danielle’s face, black and white between her fingers that made her ask herself what she thought about that. Like Billie, Danielle seemed to not mind at all the aging part, which had always made Audrey dread every single day of her life a few years ago. As of now she was less hard on herself with that, taking in count that being surrounded by a positive example had helped her greatly. 

That and actually being younger than her partners for once.

Audrey got a bit closer to Danielle then, kissing her forehead and getting a sleepy and content hum that made her understand, for once and only once, why Billie always ‘bothered’ Dara when asleep with that kind of stuff. The mere acknowledgement after the cuddle spread like wildfire in her body, from head to toe, and put a silly smile on her lips for sure.

Silly smile that dropped a little when Dani’s phone started to ring and Dani didn’t seem to care...well, not caring was a bit strong, but most likely she was too heavy asleep to actually hear something.

So she took in her hands the new task of finding Dani’s phone somewhere in the room, finally finding it under the pile of clothes on the floor, inside her blazer’s pocket. Damien’s name and baby picture flashed on the screen and Audrey finally caught the hour, realizing that the time well spent passed faster for sure. Should she wake up Dani?

“ _ Maman? _ ” Damien's sudden strong voice made Audrey flinch a bit while getting out of the bedroom, to not bother Danielle’s sleep. “ _ Pouvez-vous venir me chercher?” _ Audrey opened and closed her mouth for a second, trying to grasp a bit of the french words spoken to her unexpectedly. “Sorry Damien, it’s Audrey,” she overheard a soft ‘oh’ and then Damien cleared her throat. “ _ Ah, can you tell my mom to come pick me up in a bit? We’re almost done and I’m tired, so I don’t want to stay for dinner,”  _ Audrey scratched a bit at the back of her head and looked at Danielle’s sleepy figure through the crack of the door. “If you want you can send me the address and I’ll go pick you up then, your mom is totally KO’d.”

It took Damien a couple seconds of delivering before agreeing to it, but she did and Audrey felt that as a little win. Today was a win after win, and she was feeling it for sure.

“ _ Is she okay?”  _ Damien’s tiny voice woke something inside Audrey and she smiled softly. “She is, sweetheart. I think all the tiredness finally caught her the second she relaxed.” There were some things she won’t say, but that was pretty much why Danielle fell asleep so hard. She had been working for days to exhaustion, so it was the lesser thing that could happen to her. “ _ Okay...maybe we can get pizza from that place she likes? The one we went with auntie Dara last week.” _ Audrey smiled a bit wider when her own stomach growled upon that. “Lovely idea, then I’ll be there in a few minutes okay?” 

Hanging up the phone, Audrey took a deep breath before going back to the room. Danielle was curled up almost in the middle of the bed and, even with the relaxed vibe, Audrey felt a bit uneasy seeing someone so big trying to be so small unconsciously. 

Taking a sweater from the chair by the wardrobe, Audrey hurried herself to write a little note in case Danielle woke up before they were back. And with a last glance to her girlfriend, she was off to go pick up Damien.

…

Danielle felt her heart on her throat the second her blurry vision was met with darkness.

She barely made sense of the numbers in her alarm clock, a mess of red that she always was quick to figure out, and the next thing she did was to try and blindly search for her phone or her glasses, whatever she found first. It was the second thing and when she put them on, her right eye was blind again by something stuck to the glass.

Dani almost hit the headboard with her head when she read the post-it, her heart slowing down but the guilt making its way into her stomach.

Feeling well rested wasn’t a good competitor against the crippling guilt of not being the one going to pick up her daughter, but she thanked Audrey from the bottom of the heart for what she did. That also brought the memories of the afternoon followed by her face getting warmer than she thought it would. It also made Dani realize she was a bit sore as well, but a good kind of sore that made her put on the tiniest smile.

Closing her eyes for a second, she let herself indulge in the moment, and the only thing that made her actually move was her stomach growling. 

Oh yeah, she almost forgot that she missed lunch for a mile. 

Maybe she could get something quick done before Audrey was back with Damien, a tiny surprise dinner for a special day? Dani only reminded herself to put on her pajama pants, not for nothing but because now that she was able to see better she saw her thighs covered in hickeys here and there.

How could she explain that to Damien if she saw her?

Shaking the thought out of her head, Danielle decided to make her way to the kitchen once and for all, trying to rub the last bits of sleep from her eyes. Taking a hair clip from the nightstand and twisting her hair to put it all up, she went out of the bedroom only to find the light of the living room on.

And her eyes went naturally to the couch, where Audrey and Damien were cuddled together, half pizza down and the television on.

For a few seconds Danielle also indulged in the view, hiding in the darkness and as silent as she could, and any worry that she could have dissipated upon seeing two of the people she loved the most in the world being like that.

It was good that she had those calm moments though, because as soon she was going down to the living room, that hickey she had under her chin was gonna to mess some things up. 


End file.
